<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we can be constellations by doxsainoixacid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803416">we can be constellations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxsainoixacid/pseuds/doxsainoixacid'>doxsainoixacid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Minor Fukurodani VBC Mention, keiji's a soft dork, koutarou is a heater, koutarou is also a star, they are MARRIED and HAPPY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxsainoixacid/pseuds/doxsainoixacid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's an understatement to say you're only a heater," he says. "I think-no. I strongly believe you are something else, Koutarou."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we can be constellations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i originally posted this as a thread on twitter then i impulsively decided to throw fear and second thought out the window in order to post this here. (im typing all of this o my mom's computer and she's homophobic as heLL LMAO)</p><p>hope yall enjoy this little thing i wrote at the crack of midnight &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keiji's seen Koutarou for a good decade now. One might even say that he has practically memorised every faint freckle and every wrinkle that exploded with emotion on the older man's face. They're all individually beautiful. And all of them came together to make one Bokuto Koutarou.</p><p> </p><p>Or... well...</p><p> </p><p>It's incredible, he thinks. A soft cloud escapes his lips as he looks to Koutarou beside him under the moonlight. It's chilly, but Koutarou's somehow snuck an aura of warmth with him to the balcony. Keiji could only chuckle to himself. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Of course, there'd be warmth. He's always brought that wherever he went. It's comforting.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ji?" The latter questions. "What's so funny?"</p><p>Keiji shakes his head. "You're always warm, for some reason, Koutarou. Even now, when it's December, you still manage to be warm."</p><p>Koutarou tilts his head. "Eh? 's that so? I guess that just means I don't need a heater then!"</p><p>Keiji lets out a laugh. The very moment he does, he notices that he's been doing that more freely now as with a lot of things ever since Koutarou stepped foot into his life and made a home in him. He doesn't, however, notice a different kind of warmth that sneaks its way to the ace's face.</p><p>"You are a walking heater already, Kou." The former setter makes a move to settle his head on the other's shoulder. "I prefer you over our blankets."</p><p>"What are we gonna do with the blankets then???"</p><p>Keiji hums, "Save them for some other occasion, perhaps?" Fingers intertwine delicately.</p><p>Koutarou lifts their hands together and shakes them enthusiastically, "You mean a blanket fort, Ji? We could do that tomorrow. It's lazy Sunday!!!" The light from the streetlamps makes a fleeting glint appear on their matching silver bands. Keiji catches the flash and smiles.</p><p>"Yes. A blanket fort sounds nice."</p><p> </p><p>The frosted tip owl of a man beside him makes the same expression, and he amps it up by a hundred and twenty fold.</p><p>Then he presses his lips against their intertwined fingers. He gives Keiji a softer smile as the latter returns one to him.</p><p>And they're met with a comfortable silence for their hearts to continue an unspoken conversation between themselves.</p><p> </p><p>It's not until a car passes by, carrying with it the hum of an engine and tires running on asphalt, that Keiji breaks their silent exchange.</p><p> </p><p>"I take back what I said," he says to another passing car.</p><p>Koutarou hums for him to continue.</p><p>"About you being a walking heater."</p><p>Koutarou snorts in reply, "What? Am I not warm enough tonight? Is that what you're saying, Keiji?"</p><p>Keiji rolls his eyes as if he was asked such a hypothetical. <em>Of course not, </em>he thought, <em>he's </em>always<em> warm.</em></p><p>"It's an understatement to say you're only a heater," he says. "I think- no. I strongly believe you are something else, Koutarou."</p><p> </p><p>"I believe that a heater wouldn't suffice you as a one-worded description at all. It breaks down at the worst of times-" <strike>okay maybe it <em>does</em> fit.</strike> "-and it's easily replaceable. But you, Kou, I fairly believe you fit more that of a star."</p><p>Koutarou perks up. "A star? Didn't you say that the first and probably uhm... the umpteenth time to me?"</p><p>Keiji nods, "Yes. I only haven't explained why so in those many times."</p><p> </p><p>And it's because Keiji didn't feel the need to explain himself until now.</p><p>It has always been a silent agreement between the two of them that Koutarou was a star on and off the infamous orange court. Even in Keiji's first year at Fukurodani, he's always had this idle, fleeting thought in his mind that he was a shining star, among others.</p><p>Although, he feels as if the opportunity should've been for a more romantic scene. Not from a comparison of his husband and a heater.</p><p> </p><p>Chances are a fickle thing to behold.</p><p> </p><p>"To say you're a star is like me admiring you from when I came to know of your existence. Not once has I thought that you were something else other than that. I could call you my ace, my husband, my Akaashi Koutarou, but I will always call you a star. And for a good reason too."</p><p> </p><p>"For one," Keiji looks up to a pair of brilliant gold and amber hues locked in place by anticipation, admiration and curiosity swirled into one soft look. "you always manage to shine so brightly. Even from afar, when I'm on the ground while you're up in the air. Repetitive, as it may seem, but it's true."</p><p> </p><p>"Two," he glances down at their silver rings. His fingers move like clockwork around them, having done this particular action time and time again. The familiarity of the cold metal under his touch brings him to look up at the sky in reassurance. "at the end of the day when deadlines continue to loom, and practice continues to extend, you're there to remind me to breathe in the midst of it all. I just need to look up."</p><p> </p><p>"Three," He feels a warmth press against his shoulders as he's pulled close to Koutarou. Keiji leans into him comfortably and sighs. "It's... it's as simple as you being warm. I know I said before that you were a walking heater, but wherever you go, it's like you're blessed with a solitary spotlight of sunshine that I'm lucky enough to have found myself in."</p><p> </p><p>"Four," he chuckles. "for your number back in highschool. The number of letters in 'star.' Do you know a phrase that happens to have four syllables, Kou?"</p><p>Koutarou shakes his head.</p><p>"Four... you're beautiful. For every little quirk you have, one could call them their own little stars. I call myself lucky again to have experienced these little stars form to make an even bigger, more beautiful star."</p><p>"But Keiji," Koutarou mumbles, his lips forming a pout. "aren't a group of stars called a constellation? You taught me that! Doesn't that mean I'm a constellation?"</p><p>Keiji stifles a laugh, "Yes. Yes, it is a constellation, Kou."</p><p>Koutarou twists his body to face him. "We can be constellations together then! This time..." he moves to cup his husband's face in his hands. He sighs. "this time, it'll be super pretty and super beautiful too."</p><p>"I suppose so."</p><p> </p><p>Keiji guesses he could let that slide and give Koutarou the upper hand of having the last word. How else could he possibly counter him with that?</p><p> </p><p>But Keiji, stubbornness and all in his years as an Akaashi and now Bokuto Keiji, he still thinks that Koutarou is a star.</p><p> </p><p>The idea never falters. The belief that he's a star never wanes. Even as Koutarou touches his forehead with his, he is adamant on his fifteen-year-old thought.</p><p>See, constellations only form when you see a picture amongst the sea of shining lights against the inky black of the night.</p><p>Up close and in comfortable solitude, a star is a bright, warm, and beautiful being that Keiji has the luxury to lean in close to and press his lips upon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>spacing is a thing that i didn't think i'd be worried about hdhfkdfhsdfhsdk things are so different from here and twitter since character limits exist on the latter mrrrrrghhgh</p><p>Edit: im still keeling over at how accurate bokuto is as a heater HFDSJSJ THAT PART WASNT EVEN PLANNED AT ALL I JUST COMPARED HIM ONE BECAUSE THEYRE BOTH W A R M</p><p>Edit 2: this only has 1k words???????? TWITTER SMFH</p><p>Edit 3: ao3 gives me the liberty to lengthen my sentences for the price grammarly alerting me to write in active voice. in which i totally forgot because honestly? screw english classes. i only liked the writing essays part smh</p><p>Edit 4: came back to correct some errors! sorry bout that!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>